Paper Crane
by Shana Granger
Summary: Mereka saling kenal karena sebuah bangau kertas itu. Rasa cinta tumbuh di hati mereka pun karena bangau kertas itu. Kisah cinta mereka seperti di dalam novel. RinXLen. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Paper Crane

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Sampai kapanpun, Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

CAUTION: Gaje, aneh seperti author ini (?), dll

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

_Mereka saling kenal karena sebuah bangau kertas itu. Rasa cinta tumbuh di hati mereka pun karena bangau kertas itu. Kisah cinta mereka seperti di dalam novel_

.

.

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

"Kagamine-san, silakan perkenalkan dirimu…" kata Gakupo-sensei.

"Na-namaku Rin Kagamine. Pindahan dari Crypton High School. Salam kenal!" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. Mari kita lihat bagaimana perawakan Rin. Rambut honeyblond yang tersisir rapi dengan 4 jepitan kecil di poninya dan pita putih besar diatas kepalanya. Mata azure-nya terhalang oleh sebuah kacamata berbingkai putih berlensa tipis. Rin memakai kemeja berwarna putih dipadu dengan dasi kupu-kupu biru dan rok selutut berwarna biru.

"Rin, kau duduk bersama SeeU," kata Gakupo-sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku. Rin mengangguk pelan dan menuju tempat duduk barunya.

"Hai Kagamine-san. Aku SeeU!" sapa SeeU kepada Rin.

"Hai SeeU-san. Panggil saja 'Rin'," kata Rin. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu SeeU saja?"

"Tentu!"

Selama pelajaran, Rin sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Sedangkan seorang pemuda bermbut honeblond sibuk sendiri melipat-lipat kertas warna menjadi sebuah bangau kertas.

"Len, perhatikan pelajaran!" bisik temannya kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Len itu.

"Iya iya…" kata Len kepada temannya tadi, SeeWoo.

Mari kita lihat penampilan seorang Len Kagane. Rambut honeyblond yang diikat ponytail kecil dan rambut poni yang agak berantakan dan memakai baju seragam yang sama seperti Rin dan murid lain namun dipadu dasi lurus biru dan celana panjang berwarna biru (ya iyalah) dan…terlihat sangat keren walaupun agak shota.

_._

_~Skip Time ~_

_._

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Namun tokoh utama kita –Rin— tetap diam di bangkunya sambil membaca sebuah novel berjudul 'Paper Crane'.

"Rin, ke kantin yuk~" ajak SeeU.

"Gomen SeeU, aku tidak bisa…" tolak Rin halus.

"Kenapa?" tanya SeeU.

"Kau tahu kan aku murid baru. Jadi untuk keluar kelas saja aku masih agak canggung," jawab Rin.

"Oh yasudah, aku duluan ya! Jaa ne~" kata SeeU sambil pergi meninggalkan Rin.

"Jaa ne~!" balas Rin. Rin melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novelnya.

"Hei Len! Mengapa kau selalu membuat bangau kertas itu?" tanya SeeWoo.

"Ya…biarlah. Memangya kenapa?" kata Len sambil terus melipat selembar kertas menjadi sebuah bangau kertas yang bagus dan rapi. Tiba-tiba timbul niat jahil dari SeeWoo untuk mengambil bangau kertas milik Len.

"Haha…aku mendapatkannya!" teriak SeeWoo.

"Kembalikan padaku!" perintah Len.

"Tidak akan!"

PLUNG…

Bangau kertas itu jatuh tepat disamping kaki Rin. Perlahan Rin membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil bangau kertas itu.

"Eh? A-Ano ma-maaf itu milikku…" ujar Len terbata-bata.

"Ciyeee~~~ Ada yang pedekate nih," cibir SeeWoo pelan.

'Diam kau SeeWoo!' gumam Len dalam hati.

"I-Ini milikmu ya?" tanya Rin kepada Len.

"Ah, I-Iya. Kenapa?" jawab Len.

"Ini bagus sekali! Aku menyukainya!" kata Rin sembari tersenyum senang. "Bisa kau ajarkan aku membuatnya? Em…Namamu siapa?" sambung Rin.

"L-Len, Kagane Len. Panggil saja Len!" ucap Len dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena melihat senyuman manis dari sosok Rin Kagamine.

"Boleh kau ajarkan aku cara membuat bangau kertas itu?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Len semangat. "Eh iya, bangau kertas itu untukmu saja ya!" sambung Len.

"Arigatou, Len!"

'CIYEE~~ PEDEKATE CIYEE~'

'YAK! LEN SUDAH MAU BERPACARAN DENGAN RIN!'

'LEN ITU MILIKKU!'

Itulah tanggapan orang-orang dikelas. Ada yang mendukung, ada juga yang tidak mendukung karena potek potek. Len kembali ke bangkunya.

"CIYEE RIN CIYEEE!" teriak SeeU tiba-tiba dari depan pintu. Semua murid hanya sweatdrop.

"Eh? Emang kenapa?" tanya Rin (kelewat) polos.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu tidak siapa Len sebenarnya?" ujar SeeU.

"Siapa?"

"Dia adalah atlet lari sekolah yang sangat menyukai origami. Banyak murid cewek menyukainya. Semua cewek disini sudah pernah menembaknya namun selalu ditolak. Dia memang aneh…" jelas SeeU panjang lebar.

"Kau juga pernah menembaknya?" tanya Rin.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak menyukainya tahu!" jawab SeeU sedikit sebal dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe, gomen SeeU-chan~" kata Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa…" ujar SeeU memaklumi bahwa Rin murid baru. "Eh iya, rumahmu dimana?"

"Jl. Crypton nomor 2," jawab Rin.

"Kalau begitu nanti pulang bareng saja! Tapi kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa pulang bareng denganmu. Ada eskul jurnal. Gomen nee~" jelas SeeU.

"Tak apa-apa kok," kata Rin maklum. Tiba-tiba SeeU mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rin.

"Kau pulang bareng Len saja. Rumah kalian satu jalan tapi beda nomor…" bisik SeeU sambil nyengir kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Rin hanya cengo dengan muka memerah.

.

~Ketika pulang sekolah~

.

Rin sedang berjalan sendiri menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Rin!" sapa orang itu.

"Eh, Len?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Hehehe, besok kita latihan buat bangau kertas ya!" ajak Len bersemangat.

"Oke…" kata Rin sambil tersenyum. Wajah Len memerah sedikit karena melihat senyuman manis dari bibir Rin.

'Apa aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama?' tanya Len dalam hati.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-san! Saya kembali lagi dari hiatus panjang dengan fanfic baru ini.

Akhir kata review please XD

V


	2. Chapter 2

Paper Crane

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine…

CAUTION: GJ, aneh, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

_Mereka saling kenal karena sebuah bangau kertas itu. Rasa cinta tumbuh di hati mereka pun karena bangau kertas itu. Kisah cinta mereka seperti di dalam novel_

.

.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

Rin dan Len pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Letak jalan Crypton tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadi mereka bisa berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda.

"Em…Rin?" sapa Len membuka percakapan.

"Ya?" kata Rin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lahir tanggal berapa?" tanya Len.

"27 Desember. Kenapa?" jawab Rin.

"Kok ulang tahun kita sama ya?" tanya Len.

"Takdir," jawab Rin sedikit tertawa. "Eh iya, mengapa kau mengikat ponytail rambutmu?" tanya Rin.

"Rambutku panjang tahu," jawab Len.

"Mengapa tidak dipotong saja?" kata Rin.

"Aku malas…"

Tiba-tiba Rin menarik ikat rambut Len sehingga rambut Len terurai bebas. Panjangnya sepanjang rambut Rin. Rin tertawa kecil melihatnya dan berlari cepat.

"Hei, kembalikan ikat rambutku!" teriak Len sambil berlari mengejar Rin.

"Len-chan! Kau lebih kawaii seperti itu!" ujar Rin sambil tertawa.

Len pun melepas kacamata Rin. Len hanya bisa terbengong karena matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Rin tanpa kacamata yang selalu Rin pakai itu.

"Cantik…". Len hanya mampu berkata itu pelan. "E-Eh? Go-Gomen. Tadi aku ngomong apa?".Wajah Len memerah sedikit.

Rin mengambil kembali kacamatanya. "Tadi kau bilang aku apa?" tanya Rin sambil menyerahkan kembali ikat rambut Len.

"Ti-Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa…" jawab Len berbohong sembari mengikat kembali rambutnya.

Mereka berhanti di depan sebuah rumah berlantai 2 dan ber-cat putih.

"Em…Len, ini rumahku. Aku duluan ya. Jaa nee~" kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Len dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang besar itu.

"Jaa nee, Rin-chan!" balas Len sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Rin. Sepertinya si Len ini sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku pulang! Kaa-san? Nee-chan?" kata Rin sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, menutupnya lagi, dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Kemana ayah Rin? Dia bekerja diluar negeri dan pulang 1 bulan sekali.

"Rin, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Baik, kaa-san. Aku senang di sekolah baruku," jawab Rin senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" kata Kaa-san sambil mengusap rambut Rin.

"Kaa-san, dimana Nee-chan?" tanya Rin.

"Dia belum pulang. Katanya sih ada pelajaran tambahan. Sudah, kamu makan siang dulu habis itu mandi dan tidur siang," suruh Kaa-san.

"Baik, Kaa-san!"

.

~Keesokan harinya~

.

KRIING….KRIIING…

Bunyi alarm itu membangunkan seorang gadis bernama Rin Kagamine. Perlahan mata azurenya mulai terbuka. Tangannya menggapai-gapai alarm itu untuk mematikan 'benda pembangun dari tidur' itu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan memakai kacamatanya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya untuk mandi pastinya.

Setelah ia mandi, ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Tak lupa 4 jepitan putih untuk menjepit poninya, bando dengan pita putih berukuran sedang, dan tentunya kacamatanya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah. Terlihat Kaa-san dan Nee-chan sedang sarapan.

"Ohayou Kaa-san! Ohayou Lenka nee-chan!" sapa Rin senang.

"Ohayou Rin!" balas Kaa-san dan Lenka.

Rin langsung memakan semangkuk cereal dan meminum segelas susu. Setelah itu ia mengosok giginya dan berangkat sekolah.

"Kaa-san! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" kata Rin bersamaan dengan Lenka sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kaa-san membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Hati-hati ya dijalan!" ujar Kaa-san.

"Hei Rin!" sapa Lenka.

"Ya, nee-chan?" balas Rin.

"Ada tidak orang yang kau suka di sekolah barumu?" tanya Lenka.

"Ti-Tidak. Nee-chan sendiri?" kata Rin.

"Jujur, ada. Namanya…" ujar Lenka terpotong.

"RIN!" sapa seseorang berambut honeyblond.

"L-Len? Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Pencemaran suara tahu!" kata Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Len berjalan menghampiri Rin dan Lenka.

"Hehehe, gomen nee," ujar Len sambil nyengir dikit. 'Rin imut sekali…' gumam Len dalam hati.

"Em…Rin, kau bersama temanmu saja. Onee-chan duluan ya! Jaa nee~!" kata Lenka sambil pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Len BERDUA.

"R-Rin, ma-mau berangkat bareng?" tawar Len.

"Em…ya udah," kata Rin menerima tawaran Len.

Susana terasa hening dan canggung. Entah Len kesurupan hantu apa dia mengenggam tangan lembut Rin. Wajah Rin mulai memerah.

"Eh? Go-gomen!" ujar Len sambil melepas genggamannya.

"Ti-Tidak ap-apa apa kok…" kata Rin.

Mereka pun sampai di sekolah, lebih tepatnya lagi di kelas. Mereka langsung menuju bangku masing-masing.

"Ohayou, SeeU-chan!" sapa Rin.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan! Ciyee yang berangkat bareng Len!" ejek SeeU.

"Ish, kau ini. Kami hanya berteman kok!" kata Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe, gomen Rin-chan,".

Kiyo-sensei datang ke kelas. Untuk mengajar pastinya. Selama pelajaran, Len selalu melihat ke arah Rin. Dalam hatinya ia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah dia menyukai Rin.

"Karena besok mulai musim panas, jadi besok kalian libur selama 1 minggu!" ujar Kiyo-sensei. Semua murid senang tak terkira.

"Rin-chan, maaf ya selama liburan nanti mungkin kita tidak bisa main bareng," kata SeeU.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Setiap musim panas, aku selalu ke daerah asalku, Korea. Jadi kita tidak bisa liburan bersama. Gomen ya~" jelas SeeU panjang lebar.

"Iya, SeeU-chan. Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Rin maklum.

.

~Skip Time waktu Istirahat~

.

Waktu istirahat tiba, Len menghampiri Rin dengan membawa 1 pak kertas origami.

"Rin, katanya kamu mau belajar membuat bangau kertas. Ayo sekarang saja!" ajak Len.

"Oke, Len-sensei!" kata Rin.

"Tak usah memanggilku sensei. Panggil saja Len-kun!" ujar Len.

"Eh? L-Len-kun?" kata Rin.

"Nah begitu! Oke langsung ke pembelajaran!" kata Len dengan semangat mengebu-gebu.

Len mengajarkan Rin cara melipat bangau kertas dengan sangat detil. Rin juga cepat mengerti apa yang diajarkan oleh Len.

"Hore! Milikku sudah jadi!" kata Rin senang.

"Kau cepat belajar ya, Rin! Nanti pulang bareng lagi ya!" ujar Len.

"Oke, Len-kun!".

Wajah Len sedikit memerah karena baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya 'Len-kun'.

"Kau kenapa melamun, Len?" tanya Rin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Len.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Len tergugup. "Em…Rin, besok kita jalan-jalan mau gak?" tawar Len.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Ya…kemana aja gimana nanti. Mau gak?" tawar Len.

"Boleh deh. Kalau kaa-san mengizinkan," jawab Rin ragu-ragu.

"Oke!"

"Ciyeee! Len pedekate ama murid baru!" ejek SeeWoo dan SeeU.

"Apaan sih?!" kata Len agak tsundere.

"SeeU? SeeWoo? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Rin dengan muka polosnya.

"KAMI INI SAUDARA KEMBAR TAHU! BAGAIMANA BISA PACARAN?!" jawab SeeU dan SeeWoo bersamaan.

"Selow bro…" gumam Len.

"Go-Gomen," kata Rin.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Jika meningat apa perkataan Rin tadi, rasanya kami ingin tertawa," ujar SeeU dan SeeWoo bersamaan sambil menahan tawa.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo-sensei datang ke kelas. Untuk mengajar pastinya. Semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Gakupo-sensei mulai mengajar matematika.

.

~skip time *gomen alur kecepetan*~

.

"Rin aku tunggu di depan gerbang ya!" ujar Len.

"Iya iya…" kata Rin sambil memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Rin, aku duluan ya~ Kau kansudah janjian sama Len. Jaa nee~" ucap SeeU sambil berjalan meninggalkan Rin.

"Jaa nee~" balas Rin. Rin pun selesai membereskan bukunya, menggendong tasnya, dan berjalan ke gerbang sekolah untuk menemui Len yang ia anggap hanya SAHABAT. Setibanya di depan gerabng sekolah, Len menyapa Rin.

"Hai Rin, ayo pulang bareng!" ajak Len.

"Oke!"

Selama perjalanan, suasana terasa hening, sangat hening. Karena merasa ada debu di kacamatanya, Rin melepas kacamatanya dan mengelapnya dengan sebuah lap kacamata yang entah datang dari mana. Saat Rin akan memakai kacamatanya kembali,

"Eh, bisakah 1 hari saja kau tidak memakai kacamata itu?" tanya Len sambil memegang tangan Rin agar Rin tidak memakai kacamatnya kembali.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Rin.

"Menurutku, ka-kau lebih ca-cantik jika tidak memakai kacamata itu…" jawab Len. "Matamu min berapa?".

"Em…min 1 dan setengah," jawab Rin.

"Kau rajin membaca buku ya?"

"Tidak, aku rajin main game. Hehehe,"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Len hanya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, akan kusimpan saja kacamataku," ujar Rin.

"Nah gitu kek!" kata Len. "Eh iya, sekarang kita sudah sampai depan rumahmu. Jaa nee~!" sambung Len sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Rin.

"Jaa ne~!" kata Rin sambil membalas lambaian tangan Len dan masuk ke rumahnya.

'Apakah aku menyukai Len? Entahlah…'

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

Akhirnya update juga :D

Gomen kalau masih ada typo atau alur kecepetan, maklum dikejar waktu.

Balasan review sudah saya balas lewat PM ya :)

AKhir kata, review please~ XD


	3. Chapter 3

Paper Crane

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punya saya sampai kapanpun itu

CAUTION: gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, banyak typo

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

"Kaa-san, besok dan 1 minggu seterusnya sekolah libur. Besok boleh tidak aku jalan-jalan sama temen?" tanya Rin kepada kaa-san.

"Hm….baiklah. Tapi pulangnya jangan lebih dari jam 4 sore ya," jawab kaa-san mengijinkan.

"Yes! Arigatou kaa-san!" kata Rin dengan senang sambil memeluk kaa-san.

"Dou-itta, Rin sayang," balas kaa-san sambil membalas pelukan Rin.

"Kaa-san, aku ke kamar dulu ya," ujar Rin sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kaa-san mengangguk.

Di kamarnya, Rin membanting tubuhnya ke sebuah kasur berukuran queen size. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat ke seseorang.

.

.

**From : KagamineRin**

**To : LenKagane**

**Message: Len, kaa-san sudah mengijinkanku keluar rumah besok tapi pulangnya jangan lebih dari jam 4 sore. Nanti aku harus sampai jam berapa dan ketemuan dimana?**

.

.

Rin mengklik tombol 'Send' dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja belajar. Ia bergegas mandi dan makan siang. Setelah makan, dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengecek ponselnya. Terdapat 1 pesan baru yang belum dibuka. Rin menekan tombol 'open' dan membaca pesan itu.

.

.

**From : LenKagane**

**To : KagamineRin**

**Message: Oke. Kita ketemuan di taman kota. Kau harus tiba di taman kota jam 8 pagi. PS: sekali-kali aku lihat ya kau tanpa memakai kacamata :P**

.

.

Rin membaca pesan itu dan menekan tombol 'reply'.

.

.

**From : KagamineRin**

**To : LenKagane**

**Message: Oke bos!**

.

.

Rin menekan tombol 'send' dan menaruh ponselnya di meja belajar lalu membaca novel berjudul 'Paper Crane'.

'Entahlah, tapi jujur cerita di novel ini mirip dengan cerita tentang aku dan Len…' gumamnya dalam hati.

.

~Skip Time~

.

Seorang gadis bernama Rin baru saja terbangun oleh alarm yang ia set pukul 06.30. Ia mencoba mematikan alarm itu dan memakai kacamatanya.

"Ternyata sudah pukul 06.30. Yosh! Aku harus bersiap-siap!" ujarnya dengan semangat yang membara.

Dia bergegas mandi dan mengganti baju. Ia memakai kaus oblong putih dengan jaket warna orange dengan pola jeruk dan juga celana jeans hitam. Tak lupa 4 jepitan kecil untuk poninya dan bando dengan hiasan pita putih berukuran sedang.

"Hm…pakai kacamata ini gak yah?"

Rin sedang bingung apakah dia akan memakai kacamata itu atau tidak.

"Tidak usah deh. Setidaknya penglihatanku tidak terlalu buram jika tidak memakai kacamat ini,"

Akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk tidak memakai kacamatanya. Ia menaruh kacamatanya di tempat kacamata miliknya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan segera sarapan.

"Rin, tumben bangun pagi sekali," kata Lenka.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku, nee-chan," kata Rin.

"Rin, kemana kacamatamu?" tanya kaa-san

"Adak ok, kaa-san. AKu hanya sedang tidak ingin memakainya," jawab Rin. Kaa-san hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sarapan, Rin bergegas pergi ke taman kota. Ia tak lupa berpamitan kepada Kaa-san dan Nee-chan.

"Kaa-san, memangnya Rin mau kemana?" tanya Lenka.

"Katanya mau ketemuan sama temennya. Tapi dia gak kasih tau kaa-san siapa nama temenya," jawab Kaa-san.

"Jangan-jangan dia ada kencan?" kata Lenka.

"Hahaha, ternyata Rinny sudah besar," ujar Kaa-san sambil tertawa bersama Lenka.

Rin berjalan menuju taman kota, tempat ia janjian dengan Len. Di taman, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut honeyblond yang diikat ponytail kecil membelakanginya.

"Len!" sapa Rin sembari menghampiri pemuda yang ia panggil 'Len'. Pemuda itu memutar badannya dan menghadap ke arah Rin.

"Hai Rin!" balas Len dengan senyuman 'kece'-nya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Hm…ke Crypton Mall mau?" tawar Len.

"Boleh deh!"

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju Crypton Mall. Alasannya ya…supaya sehat dan hemat uang.

"Rin, mengapa kau tidak memakai kacamatamu?" tanya Len.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang!" jawab Rin sedikit sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe…" kata Len. 'Dia kawaii sekali…' ucap Len dalam hati.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, mereka tiba di Crypton Mall. Disana terdapat toko buku, restoran, area bermain, toko, dan lain-lain.

"Rin, kau mau kemana dulu?" tanya Len.

"Aku mau ke toko buku dulu! Boleh ya Len-kun?" jawab Rin.

"Boleh deh," kata Len. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah toko buku. Rin membeli sebuah buku ensiklopedia dan Len membeli buku origami dan komik. Mereka pun berjalan menuju restoran. Setelah membayar buku tentunya. Mereka duduk disebuah bangku dekat jendela.

"Permisi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan sambil memberi buku menu.

"Spaghetti dan jus pisang. Kau Rin?" jawab Len sembari melihat-lihat buku menu.

"Hm…spaghetti dan jus jeruk saja," kata Rin.

"Jadi spaghetti 2, jus jeruk 1, dan jus pisang 1. Oke. Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar pelayan itu sambil mengambil kembali buku menu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Suasana diantara Rin dan Len sangat sepi dan canggung tentunya. Rin sibuk membaca buku ensiklopedianya dan Len? Sibuk memperhatikan seorang gadis cantik yang duduk dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin Kagamine.

'Apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya pada Rin?' gumam Len dalam hati. "Em…Rin?" sapa Len memecah keheningan.

"Ya Len? Ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil berhenti membaca bukunya.

"Sebenarnya a-aku…aku," jawab Len gugup.

"Ada apa Len? Katakan saja," kata Rin.

"A-Aku, aku…suk-" ujar Len tergugup namun kata-katanya terpotong.

"Permisi, makanan dan minuman yang kalian pesan sudah ada. Selamat makan," kata pelayan itu sambil menaruh makanan yang mereka pesan diatas meja mereka. Pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Sudahlah Len, makan saja dulu. Selamat makan!" ujar Rin sembari memakan makanannya.

"Ba-baiklah…"

Suasana terasa sangat hening kembali. Len terus berpikir apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Rin.

"Hei Rin," sapa Len.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ada saus di sudut bibirmu. Biar aku bersihkan," jawab Len sembari mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibir Rin. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantung Len berdetak kencang, begitu pun jantung Rin. "Go-Gomen…" sambung Len sambil melanjutkan makan. Setelah mereka makan dan bayar, mereka pergi ke sebuah toko.

"Aku akan membelikanmu boneka ya Rin," ujar Len bersemangat.

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku merasa merepotkanmu," tolak Rin dengan halus.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok," kata Len sambil tersenyum kepada Rin.

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih sebelumnya ya, Len-kun~" kata Rin.

"Sekarang pilihlah boneka yang ingin kau beli!" suruh Len.

"Oke bos!"

Di toko itu terdapat banyak boneka. Mulai dari boneka beruang, boneka bentuk buah, boneka Barbie, dan lain-lain. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit Rin memilih boneka, akhirnya ia menemukan yang cocok untuknya.

"Len-kun~ yang ini boleh ya?" tanya Rin sembari memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk jeruk yang sedang tersenyum.

"Boleh deh. Harganya berapa?" kata Len.

"40.000. Tidak apa-apa kan Len?" tanya Rin.

"Iya,"

Setelah membayar, mereka bergegas pulang jalan kaki lagi.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa, Len?" tanya Rin.

"Jam 15.00. Kita masih punya waktu 1 jam lagi. Rin, kita duduk dulu di bangku taman itu yuk," ajak Len sambl menunjuk sebuah bangku di taman kota. Rin mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat itu.

"Em…begini Rin. Se-sebenarnya Rin, a-aku aku…" kata Len tergugup.

"Ada apa Len? Tidak usah gugup. Kita kan sahabat," ujar Rin.

"Su-suki da-daisuki, Ri-Rin-chan!" ucap Len dengan wajah sangat merah.

"Apa? Gomen aku tidak mendengarnya," tanya Rin. Len menghela napas sejenak agar tidak tegang.

"Ya…jujur aku telah menyukai seseorang. Bahkan mungkin mencintainya…" jawab Len.

"Siapa tuh? Kasih tahu dong!" tanya Rin. 'Sepertinya yang ia sukai bukan aku. Lebih baik aku cepat move on saja. Sepertinya ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Cinta 1 pihak memang nyesek ya…' gumam Rin dalam hati dengan sedih tetapi memasang wajah senang.

"Jika aku beri tahu, apakah kau akan menyebarkannya ke semua orang?" tanya Len.

"Tidak. Sepertinya kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan," jawab Rin.

"Oke, orangnya adalah…" kata Len dengan sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya. "Kau…"

"Ap-apa? Aku? Ti-tidak mungkin. Kau hanya bercanda kan?" tanya Rin.

"Hei hei! Aku serius tahu. Kau adalah orang yang ku cintai. Suki daisuki, Rin-chan. Mau kah kau jadi pa-pacarku?" kata Len dengan wajah memerah.

"A-Aku, aku ju-juga menyukaimu, Len…" kata Rin dengan wajah sangat merah. Tanpa basa-basi Len langsung memeluk Rin erat. Kurang lebih 5 menit mereka berpelukan. Len melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah 4. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang, Rin-chan sayang~" ujar Len.

"Ba-baiklah. Ayo pulang…"

Mereka jalan kaki menuju rumah Rin. Len menggandeng tangan Rin. Wajah mereka memerah kembali.

"Hari ini, panas sekali ya…" kata Rin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"I-Iya…" ujar Len sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu di pipimu Len?" tanya Rin. Len hanya meraba pipinya. Len merasa sesuatu yang lembut menempel sebentar di pipinya. Yap! Itu adalah bibir Rin. Rin baru saja mencium pipi Len.

"Eh? Go-gomen!" kata Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok,"

Mereka pun tiba di depan rumah Rin tepat jam 4 sore.

"Kita sudah sampai, Rin. Jaa-nee~!" kata Len sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Rin dan pergi meninggalkan Rin.

"Jaa-nee~!" balas Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Len dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kaa-san! Nee-chan! Aku pulang!" ujar Rin.

"Rin? Kau sudah pulang. Sekarang mandi dan istirahat ya," kata Kaa-san yang dibalas anggukan dari Rin. Rin masuk ke kamarnya.

'Cape sekali hari ini. Tapi aku merasa bahagia,' gumam Rin dalam hati sambil menaruh boneka dan buku ensiklopedianya diatas tempat tidur. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan berganti baju. Sekarang ia hanya memakai kaus oblong berwarna orange dengan gambar jeruk dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran queensize miliknya itu dan hanya melamun. Perlahan ia pun tertidur karena capek.

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

Fyuhh akhirnya update juga.

Gomen author lama update, maklum lagi sibuk.

Masih ada typo kah? Kalau masih ada gomen T^T

Akhir kata, review please. Don't be a silent reader XD


End file.
